Aspects of the present disclosure are related to the field of virtual machines and more particularly to controlling access to inputs and outputs of the virtual machine.
Cloud computing and virtual machines (VM) are used by enterprises to access software applications and perform a wide variety of computing functions. Management and security issues are important concerns in the virtual machine environment. The problem is exacerbated because virtualization environment administrators are usually not the VM owners; therefore, they can get access to VM consoles they do not own. When a customer receives a VM in a cloud, the VM console can be accessed by the virtualized environment administrators, potentially exposing data for access from the virtualized environment management system.
Further, while using the VM console in a shared virtualization environment, someone may view everything done on a console. For example, when the VM owner uses a console, someone may open it, view the console and potentially can alter the data. Moreover, someone with access to the virtualization environment can directly open and work on the VM console.